Warfare Artic Online
by ThemameT
Summary: Naruto gamer yang suka akan game FPS,suatu hari dia membeli game baru,akan tetapi saat dia sudah memainkannya ada suatu hal yang aneh terjadi,apakah dia dapat melalui masalah yang aneh tersebut atau dia akan terjebak dalam hal aneh tersebut


**Diclamer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari Visual Novel Sword Art Online karya Reki Kawahara

**A/N:**ooc,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan,dan masih banyak lagi

Genre:Romance, Friendship, Family , Sci-Fi

**Warfare Artic Online**

**Sunday,20 April 2022 09:00 AM**

**#In FPS streaming**

" apakah ini orang-orang yang sedang mununggu obral yah?" MC dari FPS streaming mulai berbicara," apa yang sebenarnya di tunggu orang-orang ini yah, Warfare Artic Online " kata sang MC sambil menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. " Orang-orang ini sudah menunggu sejak 3 hari yang lalu loh,hebat yah apakah ini yang dilakukan oleh semua gamers untuk menunggu game yang dibilang-bilang game terobosan masa depan itu "

**#Di sebuah kamar**

Pemuda itu membalik-balik halaman buku petunjuk mengenai sebuah benda berbentuk helm. Bertuliskan "Nerve Gear", benda ini merupakan helm virtual reality yang akan menstimulasi kelima panca indera manusia lalu menyalurkannya melalui otak. Menurut penuturan Madara Uchiha selaku pembuat Nerve Gear, melalui benda inilpemain akan merasakan sensasi bermain game seperti berada di dunia nyata. Tidak pernah ada terobosan game yang memanfaatkan perangkat semacam Nerve Gear, dan itu yang membuat permainan ini ditunggu-tunggu sejak peluncuran promosi lima bulan yang lalu.

Semua Beta Tester juga mengatakan kalau game ini luar biasa. Selain ber-genre FPS, game ini juga menyajikan keunikan yang berbeda dari game FPS lainnya; karena selain tembak-menembak, pemain juga diharuskan untuk menuntaskan misi yang diberikan. Tujuan utama permainan ini adalah "mendamaikan dunia" dalam game, dengan cara apapun. Pemain diberikan kebebasan memilih cara "mendamaikan dunia" melalui jalur perundingan atau harus berakhir dengan kekerasan (menyerang salah satu kubu hingga tak bersisa).

Yah ... setidaknya itu yang ia baca melalui buku petunjuk, dan Naruto tidak sabar ingin memainkannya. Ia memasukkan blue-ray disk bertuliskan "Warfare Artic Online" pada komputernya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi perangkat elektronik tersebut untuk menginstalasi permainan. Pria berambut kuning ini langsung menghubungkan Nerve Gear-nya dengan komputer, lalu mengenakan helm tersebut pada kepalanya sendiri.

Ia menutup matanya, mempersiapkan diri.

"Link Start!" ujarnya.

Sistem sensor suara dari Nerve Gear mulai menstimulasi kelima panca indera Naruto melalui otak, dan muncullah grafis visual dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Dia telah masuk dalam permainan.

"_Please choose your faction_."

Pertama-tama, pemain diharuskan memilih satu dari tiga fraksi yang tersedia. Fraksi F.A.F (Freedom Artic Federation), pemilik ibukota terbesar dan tersembunyi dibanding kubu lainnya. Fraksi yang memiliki keunggulan dalam bidang menyusup ini adalah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk membebaskan Artic dari genggaman kubu yang bernama T.E.A (The Empire of Artic). T.E.A atau fraksi kedua dalam game ini memiliki tujuan yang berbahaya, yaitu menguasai seluruh Artic dengan cara kekerasan. Mereka mencoba mengambil inti planet untuk dijadikan senjata penghancur massal yang konon dapat menghancurkan keberadaan satu planet. Fraksi T.E.A ini juga memiliki ibukota terbesar kedua setelah F.A. ketiga bernama R.A.F. (Rebel Artic Federation), kubu ini tak memiliki tujuan apapun. Mereka hanya mencari kekayaan semata tanpa memandang kawan atau lawan, anggotanya individualis dan sebagian besar pekerjaannya dilakukan secara perseorangan. Fraksi ini tidak memiliki ibukota karena kurang dipercaya oleh masyarakat lain.

"Freedom Artic Federation," Naruto menekan salah satu opsi yang terlihat di depan matanya, ia telah memilih salah satu fraksi. Selain memilih kubu, pria ini juga memilih skill atau keahlian dalam menembak jarak menengah (alasannya karena dia tidak memiliki kecepatan lari di atas rata-rata dan tidak mampu menembak tingkat akurasi tinggi).

Selesai memilih kemampuannya, Naruto dipersilahkan mengatur avatar sebagai karakter yang mewakili dirinya selama permainan. Tidak sulit, ia mengatur avatarnya dengan penampilan hampir mirip dengan dirinya sendiri; rambut berwarna oranye, mengenakan jaket dan celana berwarna senada, juga sebuah beret berwarna merah yang serasi dengan warna avatarnya. Dia sudah selesai dengan pembuatan avatar, Naruto segera menekan opsi "confirm".

"_Please choose your weapon._" ujar komputer sekali lagi.  
Saatnya memilih senjata! Tanpa ragu, sebagai senjata "Default" atau senjata standarnya, Naruto memilih senjata M4A1 dengan tambahan Red dot sigh untuk memudahkannya ketika membidik musuh. Secondary weapon, dia memilih Berreta.

Setelah lengkap, sebagai langkah terakhir ... Naruto mengisi nama nick-nya sendiri dengan nama "Kyubi".

Tiba saatnya, dia akan segera menjelajahi dunia WAO!

**Sunday 29 april 2022 01:00 PM**

**#In Battlefield**

"awas !" kata seorang pemuda

"ctang , bruk" suara dentuman peluru dengan helm pelindung yang di ikuti suara ambruknya seseorang.

"satsu,tidakkkkkk" seseorang yang meneriaki nama orang yang mati itu.

"Sniper !, arahnya dari arah jam 12 kapten kyubi" kata seorang bawahan yang tugasnya memantau keadaan di depan.

"cari tempat berlindung semua,setelah itu kita buat rencana untuk menjatuhkan sniper itu " kata kapten kyubi yang tak lain adalah Naruto,setelah menyusun rencana para prajurit langsung saja maju kedepan sambil memberikan tembakan perlindungan untuk kapten mereka yang langsung berlari sesudah menyusun sniper yang tadinya membidik kapten mereka langsung berlindung untuk menghindari tembakan yang diarahkan padanya tanpa mengetahui bahwa kapten kyubi sudah ada di jarak tembak yang menguntungkan untuk menjatuhkan sang sniper basa-basi dia lalu membidik sang sniper dan langsung menembaknya tepat di kepalanya,sang sniper langsung jatuh tak bernyawa lagi,setelah sang sniper mati mereka berkumpaul untuk menghitung berapa anggota yang mati.

"Ok kita hitung siapa saja yang gugur" kata kapten kyubi sambil menghitung anggotanya yang tersisa,setelah selesai menghitung dia lalu memberikan instruksi lanjut untuk menyesesaikan misi ini.

"ok setelah kita melewati 2 gedung didepan itu kita akan melihat sebuah gedung yang tak lain adalah tempat sandera kita disekap oleh RAF,setelah sampai disana kita mungkin akan menemui musuh yang banyak apakah kalian masih sanggup untuk meneruskan misi ini ?" kata kapten naruto sambil bertanya akan kesanggupan mereka untuk meneruskan misi ini.

" kami masih sanggup kapten " kata mereka serentak sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

" benar kita masih sanggup,apalagi kita adalah squad tim terhebat yang ada di FAF setelah tim asuhan komandan Sasuke " para prajurit mengangguk seraya mendengar perkataan salah satu dari mereka.

" Ok kalau begitu kita berangkat,yosh" kata kapten kyubi sambil memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melanjutkan jam berlalu mereka akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan misi tersebut dan berhasil menyelamatkan sandera tersebut,setelah mereka sampai di base camp kapten kyubi diperintahkan untuk menghadap jenderal kakashi untuk melaporkan misi tersebut,setelah melaporkan misi tersebut dia mendapatakan imbalan karena telah menyelesaikan misi tersebut dengan uang yang berjumlah 100.000 keluar dari kantor jenderal kakashi dia lalu memanggil anggota yang tadi ikut dengannya dan membagi hasilnya secara merata dengan mereka.

**Sunday 29 April 2022 05:30 PM**

**#In Central park**

"oy kyubi sedang apa kau disini " kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah sersan Neji.

" oh sersan kukira siapa,aku tak melakukan apa-apa hanya melihat matahari terbenam disini " kata kyubi sambil menunjuk ke arah matahari terbenam.

"oh kukira sedang apa,oh ya naruto mau kah kau masuk ke dalam squad ku,hehehe squad ku kekurangan orang yang berbakat sepertimu " kata Neji to the point.

"oh,maaf neji aku tak bisa masuk ke squad mu karena aku sudah memiliki squad disini hehehe,sekali lagi maaf yah" tolak kyubi kepada Neji.

" ah,tak bisakah kau memikirkan nya sekali lagi kyubi " kata Neji sambil berharap cemas di dalam hatinya.

" tak bisa neji aku sudah berjanji pada anggota squadku untuk tak meninggalkan mereka " jawab kyubi sambil memberikan senyuman minta maaf pada neji.

"oh tak apa-apa kalau begitu tapi maukah kau menerima permintaan ku yang satu ini " kata neji sambil mengajukan permintaan pada kyubi.

" boleh apakah permintaan tersebut neji " kata kyubi sambil melihat kearah neji.

" permintaan tersebut adalah maukah kau menerima adikku sebagai anggota dari squadmu kyubi " kata neji to the point.

" boleh saja tapi mengapa kau ingin adikmu masuk ke dalam squad ku,padahalkan kau memiliki squad yang bernama squad byakugan yang terkenal akan ke akuratan tembakan mereka heheh " ( squad byakugan adalah squad yang terkenal akan ke akuratan tembakan meraka saking akuratnya mereka pernah berhasil dalam misi menembak kepala kapten musuh yang sedang berada di dalam helikopter yang sedang berjalan dalam satu tembakan ) kata naruto sambil sedikit heran pada permintaan neji tersebut.

" aku bukannya tak ingin memasukannya pada squadku akan tetapi aku tak pernah memiliki teman yang bisa dipercaya selain kamu kyubi " kata neji sambil menjelaskan alasannya untuk memasukan adiknya pada squad temannya itu.

" ok kalau itu alasanmua tapi aku ingin melihat adikmu dulu bolehkan hehe,siapa tau dia suka padaku " goda kyubi pada neji.

" boleh saja kyubi tapi jangan harap kau bisa memacari adikku ini sebelum kau mengalahkan rekor ke akuratan tembakan ku " kata neji sambil memunculkan sisi brother-complexnya pada kyubi.

" haha,aku hanya bercanda neji " kata kyubi yang sudah takut karena neji memberikan deathglarenya pada kyubi.

" baik kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh dia kesini " kata neji yang sudah hampir kesal pada temannya yang satu tak berapa lama kemudian munculah seorang gadis yang neji panggil adik dari arah gerbang taman.

" nah ini adikku kyubi namanya hinata dia ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat,dia menggunakan senjata dafault yaitu MP5k yang dilengkapi dengan camo bergambar elang,dan dia juga sangat handal dalam menembak sambil berlari dan tembakan nya tak pernah meleset sedikitpun " kata neji yang menjelaskan tentang adiknya secara panjang lebar.

" sudah oni-san sudah cukup menjelaskan tentang diriku pada kyubi-kun " kata hinata yang wajahnya berubah semerah buah tomat yang sudah matang karena kakanya melebih-lebihkan tentang dirinya pada kyubi.

" tak apa-apa hinata kakamu hanya ingin meyakinkanku untuk menerimamu di dalam squadku " kata kyubi yang mencoba menenangkan hinata.

" Arigatou kyubi-kun " kata hinata berterimakasih pada kyubi karena dia sudah mencoba menenangkannya.

" sama-sama hinata "

" eh oni-san bukannya ingin logout dulu setelah mempertemukanku dengan kyubi-kun kan ? " kata hinata sambil mengingatkan tujuan neji setelah mempertemukan dirinya pada kyubi.

" eh iya hampir saja aku lupa hehe,hinata apakah kau sudah memasak sebelum login tadi ? " kata neji bertanya pada hinata.

" sudah kok aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan mungkin sebentar lagi ayah dan ibu pasti datang " kata hinata menjawab pertanyaan dari neji tadi.

" ok kalau begitu aku logout dulu yah hinata,kyubi jaga baik baik adikku ok " kata neji sebelum logout.

" ok akan kujaga dia dengan baik tenang saja benar kan hinata-chan " kata kyubi sambil melihat ke arah hinata.

" i-iya oni-san,kyubi-kun akan menjaga ku dengan baik " kata hinata gugup karena melihat kyubi memberikan senyum padanya.

" ok kalau begitu aku logout dulu sampai bertemu lagi jam 7 nanti ok " kata neji sambil mencoba mencari tombol logout yang nampaknya menghilang dari layar menunya.

" kenapa neji ada apa dengan layar menumu kau nampak nya gelisah " kata kyubi bertanya pada neji yang nampak nya gelisah setelah melihat ke arah layar menu.

" bukan begitu tapi apa di layar menu mua ada tombol logoutnya " jawab neji gelisah sambil bertanya pada kyubi, setelah mendengar pertnayaan tersebut kyubi mencoba melihat ke arah layar menu nya dan dia juga kaget karena tak nampak ada tombol logout di layar menu nya.

"eh kenapa di layar menuku tak ada tombol logout juga yah " jawab naruto sambil gelisah.

" hinata apakah di layar menumu tak ada tombol logout juga " tanyan kyubi setelah melihat hinata yang nampaknya gelisah juga.

" i-iya kyubi-kun di layar ku juga tak ada tombol logoutnya " jawab hinata gugup karena di layar menu nya juga tak ada tombol logoutnya, tak beberapa kemudian meraka ter-teleport ke central kota.

**Sunday 29 April 2022 05:55 PM**

**#In Central City**

" kenapa kita jadi berada disini " kata neji yang heran kenapa dirinya bisa berada disini.

" kita baru saja di teleport paksa oleh seseorang " jawab kyubi pada neji.

" aku takut oni-san " kata hinata sambil memeluk tangan kakaknya.

" tak apa apa hinata kita akan baik baik saja setelah ini " kata neji mencoba menenangkan hinata yang nampaknya ketakutan.

" iya hinata kita akan baik baik saja " tambah kyubi yang melihat neji yang mencoba menenangkan hinata.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian awan di atas central city beruah menjadi merah dan nampaklah seseorang yang berjubah hitam dengan lambang GM di jubahnya,tak beberapa lama kemudian sang GM pun mulai berbicara

" wahai para player yang ada disini saya ucapkan selamat datang di dunia WAO ini . sebelumnya saya ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu nama saya adalah MADARA UCHIHA,saya adalah orang yang telah membuat game ini " kata orang yang memakai jubah GM itu yang tak lain adalah MADARA UCHIHA,orang yang telah membuat dunia WAO ini.

" saya yakin kalau kalian sudah tau bahwa di layar menu utama tombol keluar tidak nampak disana... " lanjut sang GM menjelaskan masalah yang baru saja terjadi di dunia WAO.

" ini sebenarnya bukan gangguan ataupun bug dari game WAO tapi ini adalah fitur dari Warfare Artic Online , permainan tak bisa dihentikan atas kemauan player sendiri dan juga NERVE GEAR tak bisa di hentikan dari dunia luar dengan kata lain mustahil para player untuk melarikan diri dari dunia ini dan juga apabila player memaksa untuk keluar maka NERVE GEAR akan memancarkan gelombang elektromagnetik yang kuat pada otak yang akan berakibat fatal bagi otak dan menghancurkannya dalam sekejab dengan kata lain jika kalian mati di dunia ini maka kalian akan mati juga di dunia asli " ucap GM sambil menunjukan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi di luar sana akibat melepaskan NERVE GEAR secara paksa.

" setelah kalian tahu akan berita ini saya akan membuat peraturan baru yaitu,didunia ini tak ada lagi 3 faksi akan tetapi kalian akan saya gabungkan menjadi 1 faksi yang saya berinama UFA ( United Federation of Artic ) , dan saya memberikan musuh yang lumayan kuat mereka akan datang 10 hari setelah saya meberikan pengumuman ini,musuh yang kalian hadapi saat ini memiliki tujuan untuk menginvasi planet artic dengan cara apa pun mereka akan bertindak sesuai hati mereka dan ingat bahwa mereka adalah salah satu clon dari diri kalian masing-masing jadi jika kalian menemui cloning yang mirip dengan kalian maka kuharap kalian tidak kaget wahahahahahahah " kata sang GM sambil tertawa setelah melihat muka para player yang mungkin tidak percaya akan kejadian ini.

" oh ya aku lupa aku telah memberikan kalian item yang menarik coba kalian lihat kotak inventory kalian masing-masing " setelah mendengar hal tersebut para player segera melihat isi kotak inventory mereka .

" item itu berguna untuk menghidupkan kalian atau teman kalian saat mati nanti tapi aku hanya memberikan kalian masing-masing 1 jadi aku harap kalian menggunakannya dengan baik " setelah memberikan pengumuman yang sangat mengejutkan itu sang GM pun perlahan menghilang dan memberikan satu petunjuk lagi.

" kalian akan bebas dari dunia ini jika kalian sudah berhasil mengusir para penjajah itu dari planet Artic ini " kata-kata terakhir yang GM ucapakan sebelum menghilang.

TBC(To Be Continue)

hehe maaf kalo cerita ini sangat jelek karena saya disini baru jadi saya mohon bantuan nya untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi bagus dengan cara memberikan review saya akan menerima semua masukan yan kalian berikan hehehe

oh iya saya belum bisa menetukan apakah cerita ini masuk rated apa tapi untuk semetara ini saya masukan ke rated T dulu


End file.
